Who is Me
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: 'To them I was no one...and thats exactly how i want it.' At Konoha Academy,the leaders known as Konoha 10 go by one rule-Your either one of them or you no one at all But when they all have to team up with Lonely Boy Namikaze for a project,their views start to change as secrets of the boy who hides his face start to surface the start to question. Who is Naruto? Fem!Sasuke Fem!Iruka
1. Chapter 1

Fem!Sasuke, Fem!Iruka, and Fem!Kimimaro

* * *

Part One

_ "...I can't get laid in this town, without these pointy fucking shoes..." ~Say Anything_

* * *

_The crowd is in joyful hysterics by the time we hit the tenth song, with the foreshadowing combination of a wicked guitar and drum solo making the guys and gals in the audience scream louder. I hit all the right octaves, adrenaline coursing threw my veins. I take in a deep breath before I hit the bridge._

**_Hey Hey Everybody _**

**_Listen To Me!_**

**_Grab Your Guns,_**

**_Grab Your Knives,_**

**_We're Gonna Need To Survive!_**

**_Outside, There Is Another Challenge To Fight_**

**_We're Not The Ones Alive...This Time.._**

**_No Is Not Exceptable_**

**_So Don't You Even Try To..._**

**_Back Down..._**

**_From..._**

**_This Warrrrrrr!_**

**_Warrrrrrrr!_**

_I let the guitarist electrify the crowd with a solo as I do a great imitation of a bobble head as I move my body back and forth to the beat. I do a small spin as I make my way to our bassist on the right side of the stage, video cameras following my every move. _

_I slid behind the appathetic member and (seemingly) roughly grab a handful of her hair, tilting her head to the left. I look deeply into the camera, this one projects to the big screen, and manage to pull off my 'lustful' (from what I've been told) look and slowly lick my players neck. She continues playing, as if I'm not even there. Tons of girls in the crowd scream, the ones in the front row throw themselves toward the stage. The males of the extremely large gathering, shout words of encouragement. I swiftly and sharply pull my head back and lightly shove her head, she not minding at all.I make my way back to my mike to finish the song._

_**We Are The Zombie Resolution!**_

_**Their Not Gonna Eat Our Full Metal Heart Out, **_

_**We Are The Zombie Reolution!**_

_All instruments stop and every member in the band pitch in with the last few words._

**_You Know We Will Fight,_**

**_For Our Right, _**

**_To Stay Alive..._**

_The song ends with drum roll and when the drummer hits the last note, the lights shut off, signaling the end of the concert. The curtains drop and we quickly make it back stage to sign autographs and take pictures with the fans we have accumulated over the past three years. A local Youtube news broadcasting channel comes up to me. The spokes girl turns to the camera._

_"Hello Entertainment Central, this is Naiomi Shoju coming at you live, backstage with this alternative indie rock group that has been boogling the minds of teens all across the Five Elemental Nations! As you can see, I'm here with the lead singer of this underground sensation." The teen reporter turned to me, and started to ask me short questions so I could get back to my fans who were screaming behind me. She finally got to her last question. "Ok, before we go back to Ami in the studio, I have to ask one question, for those have not have heard of you yet."_

_"Ask away love." I say smoothly. Naiomi prompty blushed and took a deep breath before continuing._

_"What is the name of this rocktastic band." she said, holding the mike up to my face since I was a full head taller than her._

_"Rocktastic? I like it, might make it into a new song." She looked shocked at this, hand holding the mike staggering a bit. "As for our name? We go by False Memory."Naiomi, who had regained her posture, turned back to the cameraman with a new energetic smile. _

_"Well, there you have it rock and trollers, this was False Memory live at their rock concert, lead by Konoha's very own Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki..."_

"Naruto Kazi..."

"NARUTO KAZI!"

**_~Friday, December 12~ _**

My head shot up off the desk, hand slamming down on my pencil, which sent it flying to the front to the classroom before it embedded itself in the wall...and an inch away from Ebisu-Sensi's head. The whole classroom burst into laughter while Ebisu tried to come to terms with my pencil almost becoming one with his eye socket. I shrunk down in my seat, the red and orange scarf around my most of my face and neck making me seem even smaller. I unconsciously pull the hood of my gray hoodie down over my forehead, onlymy eyes were noticable.

Ebisu eventually got his mojo back and started a rant on why sleeping in class is bad and blah blah blah until the bell rung, bringing this tiring day of school to an end. Before I could escape, Ebisu gave me more homework, which isn't so bad considering math isn't so hard for me in the first place (I'm a straight B student, not enough to get noticed but just enough to be ignored).

I gathered my bag and quickly ran down the halls, pulling on my hooded peacoat in the process. I was so close to the exit that I didn't even see the person I suddenly body slammed into. I skidded to a stop and turned around, but immediately ran back when I noticed a female brunette sitting on the floor. Now usual I would have walked back since she was female or just shout an apology on my way out the door if it was a male, but the fact that this bruenette was the bruenette, I wasted no time in helping her before minons attacked.

Sprawled on the floor was one Satsuki Uchiha, the beautiful, popular...and most stuck up, annoying bitch who had been sent directly from the underworld just to torment me for the rest of my high school life. Though the idiots who follow threw with all her wimsy desires think different. To them she is the prom queen, the cheer captain, vice president of the student body conucil, the straight A honor student that has looks to back up her social standing as daughter to the President of Sharigan, the corperation that sells all the latest phones with the best data plans of the century.

I gathered up her books as quickly as possible and handed them to her, eager to get the hell out of there. But no matter what my godfather says about my luck, it seemed to have had abandoned me at that very moment as Satsuki grabbed a hold of my wrist and when I tried (keyword: tried) to tug it back, her grip just got stronger (which is quite shocking as the girl looks as fragile as a porcelian doll, what with her heart shaped face and long wavy black hair and her big, dark, heavy lashed anime brown eyes. Not to mention she was only 5'3 1/2 and she seemed even smaller with me being 6'2.)

She looked me dead in the eyes with her most emotionless expression (also adds to the doll factor), my heart pounding, wanting to leave this awkward situaton as fast as possible. Then I heard it. The nosiy chatter mixing in with the rapaidly approachng footsteps. Highschoolers. And it was the rest Konoha's 10, the most popular group in this socially corrupt school, that had to stumble upon us and this deranged scene.

There was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, co-captains of the cheer squad and have been Satsuki's friend since gradeschool. Sakura's parents where known politaticans while Ino's family produce some of the finest flowers around.

Then there were the Hyuugas, Neji and Hinata, who were the respected children to the twin Hyuuga brother's who own Hyuuga Med., the largest medical institution that studies diseases and sells one of the top brand medicine and medical machinery thoughout the nations. Hinata was one of the two who don't join in when The Konoha 10 harass me. Neji is the Tai Kwon Dō male captain and Hinata the student body president.

Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the famous Inuzuka Pet Care Company, which is basically a bigger, more extreme and sucessful version of the ASPCA. He was captain of the soccer team.

TenTen Shizuma and her adopted brother Rock Lee, who are the children to Miharu Shizuma, well known martial artists who just so happens to own Shinobi Fitness, which was the only national gym membership anyone would join. TenTen is the track, swimming and softball captain while Lee does cross country, baseball, Tai Kwon Do and lacrosse, at the while still maintaining a good grade point average.

Shikamaru Nara, was the son of the head of Shadow Pages, a publishing company who publish the most popular magazines and books, especially Jiraiya Hatake's popular adult fiction series, Icha Icha. This also explains his high IQ standing and is known for his addiction to cigarettes. He is the second person not to torment me as he finds it to 'troublesome'.

And last but not least there was Choji Akimichi, who's family owns many diners and restaurants and the occasional fast food joint. He is captain of the wrestling team and has known Shikamaru since they were three.

With them making their grand appearence and their dedicated groupies nearby, I knew there was no escaping this one. And Satsuki takes the time now to let go. The little heiress practically planned all this! I slowly look up to see Kiba Inuzuka smirking.

"What are you doing around this loner, Satsuki-chan? Is he bothering you?" the dog lover asked as Sakura and Ino helped her off the ground.

"He made me fall." she said in a monotone voice, opening the latest phone her father wanted her to try out. Why, oh why, Kami-sama did she have to say it like that?!

"Did he now?" Neji said in a knowning tone, looking down on me as if I was an ant.

"Don't you have any manners, Scholar Boy?" Ino said as she wiped the imaginary dirt off of Satsuki's uniform blazer, the brunette not even noticing as she typed away on her keyboard.

"Shouldn't you be hiding away in the band room this time of the week anyway, Lonely Boy." Sakura taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Let's see how he likes falling down the steps!" Choji said as Kohona 10 started to advance on me. That was my que. As fast as I could, I clumsily got up and dashed out the door, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Choji hot on my tail. They chased me all over campus and it was only when I hid in between the buildings and not get spotted did my luck come back to me. Only when I was sure they gave up did I run back to the front gates, turned right and ran as fast as I could.

I gradualy slowed my pace until I was sure none of her worshipers had followed me. I continued like this and was about to cross the street until a shiny black cab stopped infront of my path. I held my breath as the drivers window rolled down, revealing a young man with slightly spiky white hair that was somehow covering his left eye while still defying gravity. The surgical mask he had on hid the bottom of his face (from his nose to his chin) from view, just like my scarf.

I thought about running off again but sighed, knowing it would be no use. If he found me five blocks away from my school, he would find me in five more. He stepped out of the drivers seat, closed the door, and proceed to open my door for me. I shoved myself disheartitly inside and crossed my arms when he closed the door. It was only when he started to talk that made me think how stupid it was not to run. "Naruto-sama, you know your suppose to walk three blocks to the left of the academy to greet me. Do you honestly think I enjoy chasing you around the neighborhood?"

"Yes." I said grumbled under my breath. Kakashi chuckled as he turned us around the corner.

"Now, Naruto-sama, what exactly do you think your father would say had he known you had abandoned your sense of direction, hmm?" he questioned, knowing it would get a rise out of me. Anything to do with my parents did.

"How would he know? He's too busy contemplating what to do with the money he's aquired from most of the companies in the Elemental Nations. Its actually insulting how you think he gives a damn about my sense of direction." I said darkly. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto-sama, you know Minato-sama loves you very much and is very proud of you for getting into The Konoha Academy by pure intelligance alone." That might have actually ment something if I wasn't mimicking every word the driver said, as he has said it before and will most likely say it again in order to convince me that Minato Namikaze notices he has a son. I muttered curses under my breath as the cab finally pulled up to the estate, stopping for five minutes so Kakashi could put in the security code.

When the gates finally opened and he began to drive up the long path to the front gate, I pondered on how weird my life is. I'm Naruto Namikaze, son to the ever most famous monopolist Minato Namikaze and the worldwide known voilinist and fashion designer Kushina Namikaze, lone heir to Namikaze International as it my grandfather believed only a male could run the company. I was a billionaire's handsome kid who was a prodigy at a number of instruments. I'm also Naruto Uzumaki, creater and lead singer of False Memory, a slowly rising to fame alternative indie rock band. But the kids at school don't know that.

To them I'm a clutz, the unitentional class clown, the one not smart enough to get A's but not dumb enough to get anything below a B. The one who stays after school on Fridays to hang out in the band room. The one with no friends. The one who got in to this expensive private school on a scholarship. To them I'm no one...and that's exactly how I want it.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it, never wrote a story in first person before. The lyrics uses are mine, and mine alone. Reviews make the world go round and writers block at bay.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, sadly**_

* * *

**_~Friday, December 12~_**

Satsuki was walking down the hall, coming back from the recently dismissed council meeting, prepared to wait for the rest of Konoha 10 at the front steps. She was almost out the door when she realized she forgot her texting gloves and calmly turned around to head back to her locker.

She guess the upcoming ordeal was her fault as she had been looking down at her shoes, hoping her co-captains were running practice smoothly and what they should purchase for their Winter Ball this year, instead of not paying attention to the other non focused teenager who was headed her way but in the opposite direction. And then, before she knew it, she was lying on the floor, the books she had in her hands in various places across the floor and a sudden pain on her back.

She slowly sat up, trying to get her bearing, and noticed the tall being who bumped into her quickly picking up and stacking her council notes, Sense and Sensiablity novel, Algebra workbook and daily agenda in front of her. The stranger was just about to leave when she suddenly shot her hand out and caught hold of this guys wrist, obviolously suprising him with her strong grip. Years of unlimitated speed texting sure can strenghten a girls fingers.

Just as she was about to tell this guy off, her words died in her mouth as the most breath takingly blue eyes stared down at her, seeming to look right into her very soul. The hood from his peacoat obsured his hair (and from the stature of the body, she knew very well this teen was of the male gender) and something was wrapped around the bottom of his face that hid his mouth from view. But that didn't matter as all Satsuki could see was his eyes, a pure azure that could put the sky out of business.

She didn't even realized she had let go of his wrist or the presence of her friends until she felt the hands of Sakura and Ino help her to her feet. She quickly pulled out her phone, gliding the touch screen to her Notes app and sliding open the keyboard. She quickly typed out the events of what had just accured and she wrote about this stranger with the sapphire eyes who came and knocked her off her feet. She bearily remembers giving Kiba the extremely shorten version of what had just happened and someone patting her shoulder. When she had finally sent the daily entry to her email and closed her keyboard, four of the ten were gone and so was Mr. Stranger Blue, as she called him in her electronic journal.

TenTen was laughing hysterically and Hinata look timid as always. Sakura had grabbed her books and Ino opened the door for her, as she exited the building on that Friday afternoon and headed towards her Ferrari, where she and the inner Fab Five of the Konoha 10 left the parking lot, briefly seeing Shikamaru stroll away with a cig in his mouth.

For now, she will hold on to the sweet memory of those enchanting crystals as she headed towards her house for the FF's annual Friday sleep-over.

X

**_~Monday, December 15~_**

I walked through the halls at the end of the fifth period, eager to make my way to the library were I can eat my lunch in semi peace and quiet. Maybe even write a new song before the next band session at six. What would it be this time? New rock single? Maybe another indie hit, those are the best that best fit my character. Though the fans _have_ been asking for another pop song to play at parties...

Suddenly there was burning sensation in the middle of my chest, and my shirt seemed to have become damper in the past three seconds. I looked down to see a dark circle dripping down my peacoat. I could hear the laughter of the other students while I look even further down to see a teacher (is that Mr. Yoshi?) try to collect his papers that were currently spread across the hallway. Deja vu much? I bent down to help out the staff member.

"Young man, I woud advise you to keep your head out of the clouds, and start...paying..." The angry teacher started but slowly drifted off when he lifted his head. I noticed his eyes widened and his flush of all color. "Oh! My dearest apologizes! Here, let me get those! Please don't stop what your doing to help me! Im such a cluts,hahaha!" Mr. Yoshi nervously shot out. Then my eyes widened. Oh brother...I quickly turned my head to see if anyone else was here to witness the ordeal, thankfully not. Mr. Yoshi was still abbling about.

"..Oh Kami, look at your coat! Here let me take that to get dry cleaned." he stated as he md for my buttons.

"Its quite alright Mr. Yoshi! There's no need for that!" I said placing my hands infront of my to keep him from getting any closer, still keeping my eye out for people.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can raise you grade if~"

"No no! No need for that! Im doing quite alright in your class!" I said as I help him up, pickt the now empty Trembling Java cup up and in a near by trash can.

"Well then maybe I~"

"Can forget this ever happened ad then maybe their might be a raise in the near future, hmm?" I hed using _his_ power over everyone but if it got this administrater of my back...

Mr. Yoshi's eyebrows raised all the way up to his hairline (well what was left of it) and nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, thank you Nami~"

"Oh its quite alright, just please, dont mention this to anyone." I said not even looking back to see if reply.

X

"What the hell?" Kiba asked himself as he witnessed his math teacher apologize to that Lonely Boy What's-His-Name. Kiba was orginally videotaping one of his soccer buddies put Pixie Stick power up his nose when he moved a little to the leave, just in time to see Mr. Yoshi crash into the scholarship kid, spilling his coffee all over him in the process. He was just about to stop the video when he saw Mr. Yoshi asking the scarf cladded teen for forgiveness, which wouldn't have been weird if he wasn't so...addiment about it. Mr. Yoshi is known for not caring about his students, as long as they passed all their test so why would he care about Lonely Boy of all people?

Hiding behind a corner, he captured the rest of the scene until the black peacoat was out of sight. looking confused, he slid the phone in his pocket and headed for the courtyard. He was just about to tell Kohona 10 what went down when a couple of his soccer buddies invited him to a game on the fields. Its safe to say that Kiba never told his friends as it would evade his memory for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its short! Another is (hopefully) on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, not Naruto, not Polygrah, Right Now, none, nada, nothing. You get the idea._

* * *

_**~Wednesday, December 17~**_

I quickly ran up the stairs (not before taking off my shoes and coat because who am I to display such vulgar manners) and into my room to finish off my assignments. Today was Friday and I knew my father was in his study, Nana was at gymnastics practice with Iruka-chan and Mum was at her studio drawing designs for her new clothing line. Good, no one will be home until dinner was ready and by that time I'll already be half way across town. Not that I don't like having my little sister around, I love Nana to death but it could be quite difficult leaving on time when a six year old follows your every move while asking different random questions at every chance she gets.

I slam my door to my way-to-spacious room, and slowly take of the hoodie and scarf I was known for at The Konoha Academy. I walk up to my mirror and just look at the features I despise. Long, bright blond locks that curled at the ends, giving it a spiky look. It felt softer than it looked. Fair skin that could turn into a healthily tan in the summer. Tall, toned lean body structure with broad shoulders. But it was my face that I hated the most. Oval shaped face just like my mothers, and such blue eyes like my fathers that change different shades depending on my mood. And the six whisker-like scars, three on each cheek curtiousy of my pet, giving me a more mature and animalistic look. To most, they would be proud to have these features but to me, it just showed how connected and tied down I am to this family.

Scuffing at my reflection, I turn away from the mirror and head to my desk to work. I pull out my books and let my eyes room over the contents. Algerbra...Chemistry...Liturature...History...Musi c Notes...hmm..

Two Hours Later...

I check the time, and cursed under my breath. I was late for practice and we had another rock concert tonight. My hand dives into the bowels of my backpack and fish out my orange motorla and turn it on. My heart drops at what I see

**Temari: 3 missed calls **

**Karin: 5 text messages **

Dropping the hand held device, I take off my clothes and run to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I run back in nothing but a towel and see Nana flipping my phone open and clothes, her legs swinging from my desk chair due to shortness. She looks up and and smiles big at me.

"Nii-chan is naked!"

"Nana!" I yell back in disbelief. This girl says the most random and obvious things! She laughs and jumps of the chair before quickly across the room and slamming her tiny body into my red bean bag chair. I roll my eyes before I go to my drawer. "Nana, close your eyes."

"Why?" Oh no..

"Because I'm taking off my towel."

"Why?"

"Because I need to change."

"Why?" I let out a big sigh.

"Because I'm going out tonight." I said as I walk back to my desk and place my socks on top of it, underwear in hand.

"Wh-"

"NANA!" I shout as I turn to glare at her. She pout and crosses her arms across her chest and let out a huff of air.

"Fine, no need to be a spoil sport."

"Nana..."

"Okay, okay Mr. Grumbles, I give." she said as she covered her eyes with her hands. I quickly turn back around and drop my towel, pulling my boxers up my legs. "Wow Nii-chan, I never knew your butt was so white." Nana said simply, as if she was stating that the sky was blue. Blushing with embarassment, I turn to see her peeking through her fingers. I march over to the little troll.

"Alright you have to go. _Now_." I said picking her up from under her arms, making her look like a puppy with her fluffy wavy red hair and her big blue eyes. She started to kick her legs and whine.

"Oh come on, let me stay! I promise I'll be good." "Just like you promised to play nice with others?" she attempted to glare at me.

"Oh, you know it was an accident that time!" she said stubburnly. This made me stop.

"How can you stick bubblegum to a crayon and put it in to someone's hair and then 'accidently' cut it out?"

"Well, that was a long time ago. I've _matured_ and _blossomed_!" she said with her con artist grin.

"That was last week." I said bluntly. She looked shocked as I headed for the door once more.

"But since Iru-chan started making me eat my veggies, I'm sure I'll mature and blossom with time!"

"Well that time's not tonight, baby sis."

"Could you at least put me down?" She said, starting to pout. I nodded my head.

"Yep, right.." I stopped by the exit.

"Out..." I somehow managed to open the door.

"Here." I finished as I put her down outside my room and promptly close the door.

X

"Ok how about this?" Ino asked as she walked out of Satsuki's built in bathroom and posed for all the girls to see. Satsuki looked up at her boredly.

"Fine just like all the other outfits. Now could you please tell me where we're going." she asked expectingly at the blonde. Once they had entered the Uchiha residence, Ino made all four girls get dressed and would not explain why. Satsuki looked at the other three girls. Sakura was wearing a pink tank top that showed of her belly and dark green leather pants with red nikes. Hinata wore a white sleeveless blouse with denim shorts and white vans. TenTen had on military print short shorts with a tight, lacy gray long-sleeved v-neck on that also showed of her toned stomach and showed of her B cup cleveage. Simple black converses adorned her feet. As for the teen who cause all this, she wore a purple, off the shoulder shimmering shirt with an indigo shorts and lack vans.

Ino flashed her a smirk as she reached in her back pocket and pulled out five black stirps of hard paper. "We...are going to the False Memory concert!" she announce as she and Sakura started to squeal. TenTen did a fist pump while Hinata smiled softly. Satsuki was to only one not satisfied.

"Who?" Silence covered the room. Suddenly, TenTen grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on her bed...hard.

"What the hell woman! You're, like, one of the richest teens in the world yet you don't know who False Memory is?! I knew you were sheltered, but damn!" TenTen yelled, eyes bugging out.

"Yeah Satsuki, has your music been hiding under a rock for three years?" Sakura said as she face palmed. Satsuki simply stared at them

"I don't listen to music." Satsuki said bluntly, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Well you will now, cause they're like fucking amazing! So come on, let go!" TenTen said loudly, grabbing Satsuki's arm and running out of the room, the rest of the girls following.  
I head down the extremely large staircase (can't nothing in this living facility be normal sized?) and snatch my keys off the grand piano. Nana, who had been waiting patiently outside my door, skipping merrily behind me. She was doing what she usually does...

* * *

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Cause you'll get lost, plain and simple." I said, putting on my leather jacket.

"Why are you wearing that? Ain't it cold where you're going?"

"No its hot and will mess with your breathing, since your tiny and have small lungs." I said, stuffing my wallet in my pocket.

"So!" she said defiantly.

"So, nothing, you can't go." I was about to leave when I felt a small tug on my slightly baggie leather pants. I turn and look down to see her looking up at me (poor short thing).

"But where are you going?" She said in a sad tone, pulling out the Bambi eyes, knowing that it was my kryptonite. _She_ was my Kryptonite. I squat down to her level and placed my hands on her small shoulders.

"I'm going to have some teenage, non rich boy fun. But I'll be back to tuck ya in and read you the book of the night, alright?" She thought about it for a moment before she nodded excitedly. I gave her a quick hug and a kiss, then I got up and was out the door. I wasn't even three feet away from the porch when I heard her small voice call out.

"Don't forget to bring me a present!"

X

"Ghahh! Ino, can't you fucking read, we're here so fucking early!" TenTen complained, as she looked at the tickets from the passanger seat of the black BMW E39 Minivan. Ino, who was diving and currently at a red light, turned and glared at her tomboy friend.

"Well, sorry if I want to get a nice spot! And why should it matter, we got front row seats!" she said as she went and soon turned into the Rasengan Music Hall parking lot. Rasengan Music Hall was where all the best musicians play, from classical to modern, you know you have to be good to play here. Though it was split into two different sections as the Rock concerts had all the chairs removed from the floor, balconies and side viewings, everything but the ground floor having three protective railing on. it The Fab Five easily found a spot and they all exited the car. Sakura got out and placed her hands on her hips, staring at platinum blonde menancingly.

"Well, Ino-pig, what we suppose to do till then?" she asked and started to tap her foot impatiently.

"M-maybe we'll just roam around, right Ino?" Hinata questioned, having her old stutter come back whenever something like this situation happens.

"Right Hinata. Just relax guys, don't have a titty attack. And have you never been to Rasengan to see a rock concert? The whole thing turns into a club before the performers come on." She slowly brought her hand from behind her back and produced five lanyard necklaces with laminated I.D cards that said _V.I.P_ on them.

"And to think I went through all that trouble to get us back stage passes after the show." she said innocently. There was once again a round of cheers.

* * *

"Sorry! Sorry! Don't hurt me!" I yelled as I enter our room in the concert hall. What I saw at first wasn't very intimidating. Shino was staring at the ceiling, Haku was tuning his guitar, Kimimaro was playing her PSP, Gaara had his Beats on in a music trance. I was about to sneak away to my dressing room but was suddenly pulled down a foot and was soon staring into the teal eyes of our manager, Temari Sabaku. I gulped as the other blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Where. Have. You. Been." It wasn't a question, it was a demand and no one says no to Temari. Thats how they get most things done.

"Well, its sort of a funny story..."

X

The girls were swaying on the dance floor...well except two. Hinata and Satsuki were sitting at the bar a few feet away from the front. Satsuki was typing on her phone again while Hinata just quitely absurbed the scene. It wasn't until the lights dimmed and fog filled the room. Multicolored neon lights flashed in different directions. The teenagers in slightly provocitive clothing began to scream, Ino popping out of nowhere and pulled them to their spot in the crowd - behind two rows of fairly short people, right in front of the stage.

"Are you ready?!" Ino screamed in her ear, but the question went unanswered as the curtains opened. You could see anyone due to the fog but Satsuki could barely make out six human figures and a couple of other things that must have been the instruments. Suddenly, tall male walked up to the old fashioned microphone and brought it up to his lips. The guitar struck a few chord. The spotlight aimed for the center stage as the leader began to sing as the rest of the band joined in.

_**I Want To Tear Apart Your Room**_

_**To See If What You Say Is...True!**_

_**Darling Don't You Lie,Lie To Me.**_

_**I Want To Break Into Your Heart,**_

_**To See Why You Want Us Apart!**_

_**Ohhh..**_

_**Scared To Death To Find Out What You Think Of Me...**_

* * *

**A/N: I actually have no reason I haven't been updating, and this goes for all my stories. I _do_ appreciate all the reviews and apologize for being the very author I don't really like - one who doesn't update.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I will never own any of this, never ever ever._

* * *

_**~Wednesday, December 17~**_

Satsuki's eyes widened. The singer's longish layered hair shined in the light as he moved about the stage yet not moving at all, hands covered with rings gripping the mic stand. She was shocked at the energy, at the _talent_, that this grouped had.

_**Fate Is An Elegant,**_

_**Cold Hearted Whore!**_

_**She Loves Salting My Wounds,**_

_**Yeah She Enjoys Nothing Moreee!**_

_**I Bleed Confidence From Deep Within My Guts NooOoow!**_

_**I'm The King Of This Pity Party**_

_**With My Jewel Encrusted Crown!**_

They continued on with the song until it finally came to a close. The crowd cheered ecstatically, Ino and the rest of the girls no different. The singer had his head bowed, breathing in deep breaths. He didn't wipe away the sweat that glistened his body, sharpen his features and increased his sex appeal. No he just chuckled and lifted his head - and even though they were hidden behind designer glasses, she just somehow knew he was looking at the crowd with deep and dangerous eyes. Satsuki faintly heard the familar sound of a click and looked down at her now opened phone that had a beautiful picture of the man on stage. She didn't even realized what she was doing, it was just an automatic response to capture something of her interest. She did the same thing throughout the concert, let herself be mezmoried by the music, drowned in the wave that was hormones, adrenaline, and sweet ecstasy.

As she watched the performance, she came to the conclusion that she was envious of the white haired girl on stage, how the leader of the band would mingle with her, dance with her, simply just _touch_ her. She shook this from her thoughts and continued to watch the show. Sometime during the concert, Ino had a sudden urge to look at the Uchiha and stopped short when she noticed that she was...smiling. As if sensing she was being watch, Satsuki turned her head and when Ino smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back even wider. The two began to dance, Ino singing along to the songs she knew, Satuski just bobbing her head to the rhythm and before anyone knew it, the concert came to a end. The curtains closed, the lights turned on and soon people were making their way out of the concert hall, heading towards the parking lots or backstage. The five girls headed towards the consession stand.

"That was so fucking awesome! Like, God, Ino thanks for this!" TenTen exclaimed as she started to drink the bottle of water she just brought.

"Yes Ino, thank you for bring us to the concert." Hinata said politely, sipping on her own bottle of water.

"This was the best night of my life!" Sakura states with a fist pump.

"Aww, guys no need. I know I couldn't just come here alone and I would only go somewhere like this with you four, no one else!" Ino told her friends, and they know she truely ment it. Ino turned towards Satsuki with a grin. "So, Satsuki how was your first concert experience." Satuki smiled.

"It was...amazing. Thank you." She said softly. The other girl smiled gently. Sakura squealed.

"Gah! OMG, this moment is too perfect!" She announced. She then turned to the cashier of the consession stand. "Hey you!"

"Me?" The cashier - a girl around their age - asked, pointing to herself. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah take a picture of us, will ya?" Not waiting for a response, she tossed her camera towards the girl. "Group hug!" Sakura shouted, dragging everyone together. The cashier took the picture and handed the pinkette back the camera. Sakura then turned the lens on her. "Say cheese!" The worker made a cute pose and they all laugh.

"C'mon the night's no over yet! We still have to hit backstage!" TenTen girls soon realized this and started for their new destination.

X

As they neared the front of the line, Satsuki's heart began to beat at the same pace as the drums in a metal song. Soon enough they were at the front of the line, directly in front of the table.

"Come back now, ya hear!" A boy (at least she thought it was a boy) said cheerfully to the last fans. He was wearing his long hair was out and parted to the right side. He wore a black face mask, so you could only see his eyes. On his left was the red haired boy, his fringe overshadowing his eyes, twirling a drumstick in his hand. _He must be the drummer_, Satsuki thought as she shifted her gaze. Two chairs down [to the right] was the girl with white hair, her face was hidden by a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth. To her right was a drak haired boy with slightly spiked hair wearing a high collared sleeveless shirt with black glasses that reminded her of the ones Ozzy Osbourne wore. The singer was no where in sight. The one wearing the face mask turned to them.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" He asked and you can just tell he said it with a smile. TenTen's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Hell yeah we did! This was so fucking awesome!" she exclaimed. "I've been dying to come to one of your shows for ages now, man. You have know idea how cool this is!"

"Well we're glad you liked it." The one with Ozzy glasses said monotonely. The girls just stood there awkwardly. The one with the face mask just laughed and waved one hand in a careless manner.

"Oh don't mind them, they always act like this. It's usually Naruto and I who bring the real fun to a conversation." he said.

"Haku, are you boring our fans with lame information about us?" A voice said. The girls looked up to see a head full with golden locks and eyes blocked by designer shades, the owner of these things coming from behind the curtain the table was in front of. When the singer turned to them he seemed to hesitate, but Satsuki was unsure as he quickly flashed her friends a smile and sat down in the seat between the white hair girl and Haku. The singer playfully pushed Haku's shoulder.

"He's not boring us!" Hinata said quickly, cheeks turning red. Ino nodded along with her.

"Yea, anything about you guys is worth knowing!" she said excitedly.

"See Naruto, they don't mind." Haku said happily. The redhead scoffed.

"How anyone can stand your verbal diarrhea is beyond me." He muttered, with made the girls laugh. The drummer just shook his head. Naruto turned his head towards the group and leaned on his elbows.

"So what brings you lovely ladies hear, tonight?" Naruto asked seductively. This made the girls giggle.

"Ino here got us tickets, we thought we ere going to some teen club." Sakura answered shyly. Ino looked boostful.

"Not to mention that this is a special occasion!" TenTen announced. Haku raised his eyebrow while the drummer and Ozzy glasses looked mildly interested, the white haired girl was hard to read. Naruto just smirked.

"And why is this cold Wednesday any special from the next, hmm?" he questioned. Ino wrapped an arm around Satsuki's thin shoulders.

"This is our friend's first time listening to False Memory!" Ino practically shouted. Naruto turned to Satsuki with a gentle smile.

"That is a special occasion. Well how did we do?" He asked.

"Go on, Suki, tell him how awesome they are!" TenTen said as Ino pushed Satsuki closer to the band's table. She looks back to her friends for support, but they just gave her some not so encouraging thumbs up.

"The concert was fantastic, considering I never really listen to music..." She said shyly, blushing madly and not daring to look either member in the eye.

"Bum bupa bum! Here yea go sweetheart!" Haku said as he handed her a black hand bag. "For joining us and all the other Memorizers!" Satsuki smiled as a thank you.

The group then began to have their things signed and pictures taken, each girl getting a chance to take it with an individual member and the band as a whole. Needless to say, the Fab Five left the concert hall more than satisfied.

X

Satsuki sat on her bed Indian style, looking through the contents of her gift bag as waited for the music to finish uploading on her iPod Classic. The black messanger bag they gave her had the face of a teenage girl with light blond hair flying around as if the wind was blowing. She had an oil stained red rag that covered her eyes like a blind fold, sporting bruises, a broken nose a busted lip with a small trail of blood tricklig down lips to her chin, the drop suspended in mid air. Inside the bag was a False Memory T-shirt, a copy of their new cd and the holiday edition, a black wrist band with 'Cold Hearted Whore' writing in white Zafino font. There was also her _signed_ poster of the band of the band standing together, now in a frame. Her gaze stayed on the picture of the lead singer, Naruto. Naruto...

There was a ding from her laptop. She hurriedly put her new things under her bed then ejected her iPod from iTune, then unplugged it. She shut off the lights and got under the comfy sheets, letting False Memory's words lull her to sleep.

...

_**Angel What Are You Hiding From Me**_

_**If There Is Truely Another Secret Lunch-Break,**_

_**Working Late Lover!**_

_**Ohhh...**_

_**I Would Die,But At Least Then I'd Be Free...**_

* * *

_A/N:Hoped you liked it!_


End file.
